


[白恋]毒

by bluetree



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetree/pseuds/bluetree
Summary: 中了虚毒的队长大人下肢麻痹需要时日恢复，可是小恋的屁屁等不及了呀





	[白恋]毒

**Author's Note:**

> 有失禁……

“等……队长，我！”

阿散井猛地张开眼，愣了十几秒后才意识到方才的一切都只是个梦，他的呼吸仍显粗重，像是为了配合胸腔里那颗砰砰用力跳着的心脏，下身某块地方也精神奕奕地表现着自己。

真糟糕，阿散井扭过头去看睡在旁边安稳模样的恋人，偏偏这个时候……不过也很正常吧，阿散井在心里安慰自己，毕竟他已经十天没有被朽木碰过了。

“到底什么时候时候才能恢复啊。”阿散井支起半边身子面向朽木喃喃自语，透过窗户的月光打在对方脸上让他整个人都柔和了不少，“四番队的人不是说一周就能好了吗。”

下身蠢蠢欲动的那东西还没褪下热情，阿散井抿着嘴瞧了朽木半天终于还是把唇贴了上去。既然被虚毒麻痹了上半身，那应该怎样都不会被吵醒吧，一个令人羞耻又兴奋的想法在阿散井的脑海里成型。反正就那么一次，阿散井想，何况也不会被发现，他一边亲吻朽木一边把手往身下探去握住了自己亢奋着的器官。

“队长……”阿散井轻声唤着，如果是平时，他主动吻上朽木的时候一定立刻就会被对方伸过舌头侵略进自己的口腔，而现在他只能浅尝对方的嘴唇，这感觉实在太糟糕了。

完全不够……阿散井埋首在朽木的颈边用鼻尖轻蹭，为什么不醒过来，为什么不握住我，他在心里忿忿不平起来，抓着朽木的手腕就把自己的东西往对方手里磨。明明只是单方面的蹭弄，然而意识到与自己接触的是朽木的掌心这一点还是让阿散井更为振奋。他让下体在朽木手里反复摩擦，又故意挤开朽木松并的手指模仿对方安慰自己的样子，从身下传来的麻痒感觉让阿散井舒爽但也更为难耐，身体里好像有什么翻滚着平息不下来。于是他索性翻身骑到了朽木身上，抓着朽木的手探进自己体内。

后面那地方已经变得湿润，阿散井并不需要太多功夫就让朽木进到了里面。

还好队长没有感觉，不然肯定会笑我只是这样就湿了。阿散井心里暗暗庆幸着，可是下一秒他又懊恼起来，他希望朽木有感觉，那些让人觉得羞耻脸红的话，他现在却渴望朽木从嘴里吐出。阿散井捉着对方的手腕让指头向身体里顶，然而和平时的动作比起来这实在太过无力，朽木的手指甚至绵软着无法伸直。他开始着急起来，爬满全身和脑袋的欲望让他无比痛苦。

阿散井战抖着去解开朽木的裤子，那根带给他无数愉快和苦闷的东西就静静地躺在毛发中。他咽了咽口水伸手掂起那玩意，又立刻忐忑地抬眼去看朽木，确定对方仍在沉睡才松了口气捧起那话儿用手一下下抚摸起来。

尽管主人依旧在睡梦中，身下那地方却被唤醒渐渐有了精神，不过这样的程度对于被欲望冲晕头脑的阿散井来说还远远不够，他几乎是难以自持地低下头张口含住那根刚有抬头趋势的东西。嘴唇紧贴柱身，卷起舌头扫过顶端和浅沟，没多久他便感到自己嘴里的东西明显膨胀起来。当喉咙被异物顶住时他终于不得不把它吐出，却还是恋恋不舍地侧头从顶部一直亲吻到根部，连两旁收起的囊袋都不愿放过。

“硬了。”阿散井看着已经完全被自己舔湿，甚至连毛发都沾上唾液的地方心里一阵悸动，他凑近朽木脸庞去看他，瞧见对方闭着双眼表情没有任何变化的样子说不出是庆幸还是失落。不过这也许意味着他可以做更进一步的事情，他盯着朽木迟疑了下，最后还是扶着对方完全坚硬起来的东西往屁股里塞去。

进入的过程有点缓慢，不过当他终于完全坐到朽木胯上时，被充盈的快乐感还是让阿散井忍不住轻叹出声。他拉着朽木毫无知觉的手盖上自己硬得不像话的器官，然后扭起腰部。

或许是积压太久的渴望让快感成倍，阿散井甚至才十几下就忍不住发泄出来，颤抖着的器官里连续喷出几道白液，沾满了自己的腹部和对方的脸颊。

糟糕……他低着头喘了会儿气，等回过神来才发现朽木的脸完全被自己弄得一塌糊涂。得处理干净才行……他趴到朽木身上去舔挂在对方睫毛上的体液，再慢慢移到脸颊吻去那些粘液。

“这样就行了。”末了，阿散井呢喃着亲了下朽木的额头。

事实上来的太过容易的高潮并未完全让他满足，但阿散井不打算再来一次了，在理智稍微回来一些的时刻，他简直要为刚才的行为羞愧到恨不得钻进地里去。不过无论怎样，阿散井握住朽木仍硬挺着的性器想，他总不该只顾自己。

再一次将朽木的东西含进嘴里，阿散井收着口腔紧紧裹住灼热的肉棒上下吞吐起来，占满口腔的硕大让他两颊发酸，却依旧不知疲倦地吮吸舔弄，舌头也灵活地绕上柱身。伞状的顶端抵住阿散井的喉口，让他隐约有股呕吐感，不过稍微适应了会儿便将这种不适全数压了下去。一心想快点让朽木释放的阿散井近乎殷勤地讨好着嘴里的东西，而成效似乎不错，他吞吐过程中扫过顶端时能感受到那小孔已经打开并往外冒着微苦的液体。

快出来吧，阿散井一边祈祷一边快速地舔弄性器头部，双手也抚着柱身上下揉搓，不过在感觉到那东西轻轻跳动着终于有了发泄征兆时他突然变了主意。

将唇离开肉柱，阿散井挺起胸膛蹭上那里，然后双指夹住自己如小石子般坚硬的乳头顶住那不断往外冒着体液的小孔，他不无得意地想，躺着的这人总是在自己即将高潮时捏住他，现在他也要趁着机会报复一把。

“恋次。”

被突然响起的低沉嗓音吓了一跳，阿散井就这么保持着乳首紧贴朽木性器的姿势看着对方，微张的嘴里吐不出一句话。

“趁我睡觉一个人在做些下流事吗？”

朽木坐起身来半靠在床头，同时也拉着阿散井让他靠在自己身上，双手则绕到对方身后掰开两片丰盈的肉瓣双指并拢一齐插了进去。

“唔……”

“流了那么多水。”朽木退出手指伸到阿散井面前，性器则慢慢磨着他的股间，“舔干净。”

阿散井嘟囔了句什么，却还是乖乖伸舌连指头和指缝都舔了一遍。

“光是舔我就硬了吗。”朽木握住阿散井顶在自己腹部的东西轻柔摩挲。

“队，队长你什么时候醒的，不对……队长你能动了？”

“从你亲我的时候。”

朽木将阿散井推倒仰面躺在床上，又抬起他的双腿架到自己的肩上，这么一来阿散井从腰开始便整个悬空，而私处也完全暴露于朽木眼前。

“干了不少坏事呢。”

朽木双手扒着阿散井的臀瓣往外，那处一张一合的肉缝就这么印入眼帘，他低头在穴口亲了下卷起舌头缓缓向里探去。舌甫一进入，那些耐不住寂寞的软肉便争先恐后缠了上来，被服侍的人嘴里也发出轻声的呻吟。

这是朽木第一次这么对待阿散井，看来那人也确实颇为受用，重新有了精神的东西现在已经完全立起到紧贴在对方肚子上了。朽木的舌头并进入不到太深的地方，可看起来即使没有碰到对方任何敏感点却仍将阿散井的感官全调动了起来，他摸上阿散井的性器，甚至能感觉到对方的肉囊已经在收缩。

“不行……队长，队长我！”

朽木才将将摸上阿散井的顶端，他便控制不住地颤抖着射了出来，密洞也配合着缩起绞住朽木的舌头像是生怕它会滑走一般。

“这么快就又射了吗？”

“哈……”阿散井挂在朽木肩上的双腿止不住地哆嗦，“因为，真的很久没有……”

“才九天而已吧，哦”朽木看向窗外拂晓带来的红光，“现在正好是第十天。”

“恋次。”朽木放下阿散井的双腿，捞着对方翻了个身，“趴下。”

“还要继续吗？”阿散井连声音都战抖起来，身体却自觉地按照朽木的吩咐跪趴在床上。

“明明就很迫不及待吧。”朽木挺腰让头部撑开肉洞，“不用我说就把屁股翘那么高了。”

“哈……”朽木整个进入阿散井体内时让他忍不住倒吸口气，被强行撑开的地方渗出丝胀痛感，可随之而来的便是甜蜜又美妙的快感，阿散井禁不住小幅度地摆动起腰肢。

“恋次，什么时候学得那么淫荡了。”朽木叹了口气，又突然用不大不小的力气一掌拍在阿散井的肉峰上，“要好好夹住，那么湿万一滑出来就糟了吧。”

“不会的……”快住口，阿散井试图咬住嘴唇，可是那些羞人的话语还是控制不住地从嘴里溢出，“完全被队长撑满了，所以，所以不会滑出来。”

朽木轻笑着用力挺胯在阿散井体内横冲直撞，感受那些湿润而柔软的壁肉紧紧裹挟所带来的欢乐，“你倒是越来越会煽动我了。”

操弄的动作让两人结合处不停溢出水渍，每一下进出都带着咕咻水声，显得煽情而淫靡。阿散井撅着屁股让朽木从后进入的姿势使性器进入到前所未有的深度，乃至朽木每一次的撞击都让他产生种要被弄坏的幻觉。乳首被压在床单上随着身体的晃动而摩擦，带着刺痛的快感却反而让他整个胸膛都舒展开了，恨不得身后顶撞自己的人再用力些。

朽木俯下身亲吻阿散井布满刺青而肌肤光滑的背部，舌头顺着对方因亢奋而拱起背肌形成的浅沟来回舔舐，他的一只手捏住阿散井被自己体液打湿的性器搓弄，另一只手捏着对方的臀侧肆意感受其在掌心被揉得变形的触感。

“其他地方都硬梆梆的，倒是这里意外得软。”

“唔……”阿散井已无法给予朽木任何回应了，他的喉咙，他的胸腔，他的腰肢和臀部都舒服得快要爆炸一般，他只能张着嘴朝肺里吸气，仿佛不那么做下一秒就会缺氧死掉。

而他确实也快死了，快被这种巨大的欢愉弄死了。

阿散井由于接近极限而紧绷的身体同样也让朽木无比怡悦，早被挑逗到临近爆发点的东西终于再也无法受主人的控制而向身下这人体内射去无数液体。

“哈啊……”体内被精液冲击的那一刻，阿散井终于也攀上顶峰，他的思绪好像都被带到了天上，身体软得像滩水般散在床上再也无法撑起。

朽木扶着阿散井的腰身维持原状停了会儿才让没完全软下的东西退了出来，而两人分开的一瞬，那地方竟发出“啵”的一声，随即那处还无法完全合拢的洞里便汩汩向外冒出白液。

阿散井看上去累极了，双眼无神地不知望着哪里。朽木圈着那人靠在床头，让他坐在自己怀里，一遍遍抚弄对方的长发。

“很累吗？”

“嗯。”他连点头的力气都没，只能含糊地发出单音节。

“那就休息会儿。”

“嗯。”

阿散井往朽木怀里蹭了蹭，对方轻柔摸着他头的动作实在叫人放松，高潮余韵后的空虚也全部被安心感所取代。他嗅着对方身上传来的淡淡香味，似乎还带着一点点辛辣的味道，毕竟队长嗜辣如命，阿散井忍不住轻声嗤笑，除了他还有谁会想到朽木队长身上竟会有辣椒的味道呢。他的脑袋里想着些有的没的，眼皮也越来越沉，直到意识终于淡去即将进入梦乡时，却突然惊觉股间复又被一根坚硬的东西抵住。

“队长？”这一次他的声音是真的因为害怕而颤抖。

“最后一次。”朽木扭过阿散井的脖子在他额头上印下一个安慰性质的吻，手却已然摸上了对方疲软的性器。

“队长，真的不要了。”阿散井用手掌覆盖住朽木欲行动的手腕，可全身无力叫他根本没法阻止对方，而已经经历三次高潮的东西再一次被勉强唤醒，原本甜美的感觉就掺杂进了痛楚，“队长不要了，我帮你吸出来好不好，用嘴，用喉咙……”

阿散井的声音简直像是带上了哭腔，朽木并非不可自持的人，相反，他比谁都有自控力，况且对方讨饶的提议也不错。不过，朽木虽然对此略有心动，对阿散井更是于心不忍，可对方这模样，叫人想欺负的欲望却尤为强烈。

“没事的。”朽木将阿散井转了个身，让他两条长腿圈着自己的腰坐在怀里，一手缓慢又若即若离地弄着对方胯下，另一手轻捏起他因情欲而几乎要涨大一倍的乳头。即使手上的动作满是色情意味，但朽木一下接一下轻点阿散井额头的亲吻却纯洁得不带一丝性欲的暗示。

被朽木温柔的动作所蛊惑，阿散井的抗拒不像刚才那般激烈，却还是下意识地躲着朽木的动作。

“乖一点，恋次。”

朽木双手托着阿散井的屁股让对方坐在自己勃起的东西上慢慢朝下，已经完全被操干开的地方没有一丝阻隔就容纳进了朽木，又一次被填满的阿散井抱着朽木不住地颤动身子。虽然已经是第三次被进入，那些软肉还是能紧紧吸附在朽木的东西上不留一丝空隙，当然，这也离不开阿散井主动缩起臀部的关系。

“快点结束吧。”阿散井动收缩起下体。

朽木本是想再捉弄下对方，但看阿散井真的是一副再也受不了又努力取悦自己的模样也不免收起坏心，想着这次就放过自己的副官而直接用力抬着对方的臀部抽插起来。不过没几下他就发现身上这人的小动作来——一旦他顶上对方的敏感处那人便扭着动作要躲开。这么一来，朽木难得的恶劣因子也涌上心头，非得使劲禁锢着对方每一下都往点上撞。

“不要，不要不要不要。”阿散井手指紧紧扣着朽木的背，“队长，求你了。”

朽木却索性掰着阿散井的下巴用嘴将对方的抗拒全数压了回去，而对方似乎确实很喜欢接吻，甫一触到朽木的双唇就热情地将舌头探了过去。他趁这机会快速而卖力地对方身体里冲撞，阿散井再没力气去躲避朽木在自己身上点起的欲火，只有额头不断滚落的汗珠宣示着自己累得快要虚脱。在阿散井搂着朽木脖子一阵接一阵痉挛着颤抖身体时，他握着自己的性器像是要阻止身体的高潮。

“恋次，射出来。”朽木拿开对方的手将自己的拳头套上去撸动。

“不要，队长，不要……”

朽木抵着他的敏感处射精时阿散井终于忍不住落下泪，下体却已然无法自控地射出少量稀薄的液体来，不过接下来他的反应让朽木都吃了一惊——正常的生理反应后，那玩意竟泄出了一大片明显不是精液的温热液体来，将两人的下体和床单都全部打湿。

朽木看着面前乱七八糟的景象心里也生出悔意，他可能真的有点过分，不过比起后悔他更担心自己被迫失禁的副官。

“恋次。”朽木把嘴贴在阿散井耳边厮磨，手像是在安抚孩童般轻轻拍着对方的背，“我带你去清洗一下。”

见靠在自己身上的人始终没有反应，朽木语气中的担忧更甚，“恋次？”他小心地扶着对方肩膀去看阿散井的脸，却发现原来这人早就累得昏睡过去。

朽木小声叹了口气抱着阿散井躺到唯一还算干燥的角落也闭上双眼，善后的事就等醒来再做好了，还有，他可能得亲自去买一年份的甜点来向自己的副官赔罪了。

 

end


End file.
